


Danvers Sisters Night In

by kassy09



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Siblings, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassy09/pseuds/kassy09
Summary: A cute little Danvers sisters Pizza and Netflix night with a good old bit of SuperCorp subtext.FYI:Written in the happy bubble in which Mon-El does not exist.





	

There was a familiar tap on the door. Kara used her x-ray vision anyway, out of habit she supposed, though the knock pattern she shared with her sister always gave it away. “Alex!” She embraced her in a hug upon opening the door. Alex returned the hug with one hand, the other in a delicate balance so as not to let the huge pizza box and bag of pot stickers slip to the floor.

“Why do you always insist on using your vision to see who’s behind the door? You know it’s me by our knock.” Kara shrugged, and not a second after the pizza box was placed on the tabletop had a piece somehow already found her mouth.

“Mmm, is this cashew cheese?” She asked in intrigue. Alex nodded and laughed.

“Maggie has been giving me a vegan cheese tour of pizza take-out recently, this one has kind of grown on me. What do you think?”

“It’s delicious!” Kara said in delight, already reaching for her second piece. “Netflix?” she asked, deciding now might be a good time to get some plates and give her sister a chance to eat before it was all gone. She was just always so hungry when it came to this time of the day, or actually, any time of the day when pizza and pot stickers were involved. Alex nodded, grabbed the plates out of her hand and settled on the sofa.

“So,” Alex said. “How’s the reporting going?” Kara shrugged, not saying anything for a moment or two, and choosing instead to open a box of pot stickers and playing with one in her fingers.

“It’s just, I’m so busy at the DEO, and I love my work there, don’t get me wrong. But not being around the office means Carr doesn’t give me anything real to do, so I just kind of, hang out at Lena’s.” 

“At Lena’s?” Alex asked with a twinkle in her eye. “Anything interesting go on over there?” Kara’s cheeks flushed red. “I didn’t mean like that!” She said, though they both knew exactly what she meant. “Well, she runs L Corp now. So that’s interesting. And she’s dealt with so many reporters, she’s been helping me with my… approach. So, I guess I have been learning something! Plus, she’s so great and it’s just nice spending time with her. So I spend… a lot… of time with her, I guess. But her little assistant is so annoying! She always pops in with all these things she’s done, always trying to impress Lena and know what she wants before Lena does!”

“Well,” Alex said, carefully picking her words. “If you think Lena’s great, I’m sure she is. But maybe go easy on her assistant, that is her job, after all,” she emphasised with a giggle. “Not to mention that job was actually also your own up until a little while ago!”

“I know,” Kara said, “I just wish she’d give us some time to ourselves for once.”

“Mmhm,” was all that Alex replied, and after sharing a knowing giggle between the two of them, Lena’s name was not once more spoken, and the traditional Danvers sisters pizza and Netflix night (of course, with the addition of pot stickers and later ice cream that Kara flew out to pick up) began.


End file.
